neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack: The Book of Pandora
Jack: The Book of Pandora is the sequel to Jack: Of All Trades, and also the second title in the Jack series. Yet again, Jack Johnson is the protagonist, but Suzy Sweetheart, Teddy Bear and Buzz Nizz tag along as playable characters, and there's a bunch of other characters to play as. The game will be released on the Wii U in 2014. Story This game is set three years after Jack: Of All Trades, and the parents of Jack are a week on vacation, again. Jack is this time old enough to entrust the house to himself, so no babysitters or something. Afraid that he'll get bored again, he tries to find that old book, which was a portal to the Fun World. Buzz Nizz, Jack's neighbor, still reformed after the first game, is worried that Jack will enter the Fun World again. His reason is that probably everything that happened last time will happen again, and forgot that he was the cause of the terrible events after three years. Hiding the book is too late, so he sneaks in Jack's house via an open window on 1F, and tries to prevent Jack into ending up in yet another adventure. Luckily, Jack wasn't there yet. Buzz assumes that Jack is calling Suzy Sweetheart to come as well, Suzy being after three years still Jack's girlfriend, and whose parents also went on vacation, entrusting Suzy too. This gives Buzz the opportunity to hide the book anyway. Buzz went to the secret compartment where the book to Fun World is still lying down. Buzz greedily ran to it, and stumbled on the carpet. Jack heard the sound of that while calling Suzy, who also heard the noise softly through her telephone. Buzz laid on his belly with a dizzily stare. However, this action has blown a lot of dust away, revealing another book, that Buzz noticed through his eyeglasses. Buzz stood up and grabbed that book and discovered that this book, still a little covered in dust, is entitled "Queen Pandora the 667th". The title interested Buzz, but he felt a little angst that another disaster will happen, or that the book does nothing at all and that Jack would see him and send him away, as Buzz already predicted that Jack noticed the sounds he made. But his curiosity won him over, so he slowly opened the book. The book turned wide open when the pages saw the narrowest light, and immediately, a dozen of hostile soldiers appeared outside of the book's pages, followed by a maiden that also seemed as an enemy. Buzz presumed that was the titular Queen Pandora the 667th. Jack Johnson was curious about what happened in that room, seeing Buzz Nizz and the soldiers and their queen, while the book produces more hordes of soldiers. Buzz was nailed on the wall of terror. Suzy, who was curious about the sound while she and Jack were on the phone, just came to the house to pay a visit, becoming even more curious because of the sounds that came out. She let herself in and went to the room where the sound came from, being as surprised as Jack. The queen spoke: "Free! Finally free! Now I can take over more continents to my will! I'm already getting bored of my kingdom!" The queen asked her minions where to start. One of the soldiers found the book to the Fun World on the ground and showed it to her. "The Magic Portal to the Fun World? Interesting..." Queen Pandora quickly found out that the world can easily be altered by just drawing into the pages. She said that she was going to make a few changes before entering it and picked up a pencil. When done drawing, she went to the opening page, and together with her minions, she disappeared in thin air. Jack was desperate about it, and asked Suzy for an eraser. Suzy gave one to Jack and Jack tried to erase every drawing, but since Pandora pushed so hard while drawing, there were some traces left. Unsure about how the Fun World would look like, he and Suzy went as well to the Fun World. Buzz was forced to come as well, for causing this problem. All three disappeared in thin air. Highlights *Playable characters from the beginning: Jack Johnson, Suzy Sweetheart, Teddy Bear and Buzz Nizz. *Even though Pandora the 667th has messed up with the Fun World, friends and foes from Jack's last game return, along with new friends. *In this game, there are four groups, each has different stats. *Some locations have been mingled with historical settings, as a result to Pandora's messing. *Pandora the 667th apparently has something with dragons, so her soldiers wear a dragon-like armor, and her "pets" are also mooks in this game. *Pandora's Kingdom will also be visited. *New characters such as Jim Johnson, Vanessa Vague, Polly Bear and Richard Qrooted can be unlocked to play as. *New variations of the Ips can be found as well. *Characters are able to do "Pairbilities", actions that require two players. Every set has a different Pairbility. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:2014 Category:Original Articles Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games